One year of two months
by SinkShadow
Summary: Deux mois en une année, serais ce possible?Ben si. Venez voir...Une réalité déchirante, une tragédie insouciante...Un cadeau pour une amie chérie Zineb qui j'espère aimera cette fiction.


Note(s) de l'auteur:

Ma première fiction, toute un drame d'émotion. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout qu'elle plaira à Zineb à laquelle je souhaite JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE et à laquelle j'offre cette fiction qui me tient tant à coeur.  
Soyez indulgent et surtt DES REVIEWWWS.

* * *

La mort nous guette tous. Elle, compagnon détesté, nous suit partout et peut nous surprendre à n'importe quel moment de notre piètre existence, où que nous soyons, quoi que nous faisions.

La mort ne connaît pas le racisme ni la tolérance, ni la paix ni la guerre, ni l'amour ni la haine, rien ne lui importe…juste notre Vie quelle qu'elle soit.

Alité sur un lit d'hôpital, il attendait la réponse avec une redoutable impatience. Une angoisse inexprimable habitait son jeune esprit, une angoisse qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant. Le médicomage entra, affichant un air de pure désolation. Rien qu'à son regard, il comprit… Il demanda alors d'un air froid et insensible :

« Combien me reste-t-il?

Deux mois tout au plus…Je suis sincèrement désolé, je…

Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » Cracha-t-il, un air de répugnance peint sur le visage.

Il sortit de l'hôpital laissant ses pas le guider vers une destination inconnu.

Il ne sut comment, il se retrouva sur une plage de sable fin, une mer grise annonçant une pluie, qui ne tarda pas à se déclarer, s'étalait devant lui vers l'infini. Il resta là, debout à contempler les vagues déchaînées qui se formaient et s'écrasaient inlassablement pour mourir enfin, laissant derrière elle un nuage d'écume ; ces vagues qui décrivaient le scénario des pensées taraudant l'esprit du jeune condamné. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire une souffrance inconsolable, une souffrance qui se traduisit en un long sanglot déchirant. Oui. Lui, Drago Malefoy, premier de ce nom, savait pleurer, savait sangloter, savait souffrir…Ce fut une longue nuit, où il partagea sa souffrance avec le ciel noir, ce ciel qui pleura jusqu'à l'aube la futur perte d'une jeune âme qui jusque là n'avait guère eu le temps de profiter pleinement de la vie.

**------------ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo------------**

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

Drago fixait inlassablement un point dans le vide, derrière la fenêtre du wagon. Il se trouvait à bord du Poudlard-Express, direction Poudlard pour entamer une nouvelle et dernière année, une année de deux mois. Deux mois, 61 jours, 1464 heures, 87840 minutes…non 87839 minutes. Le temps passe si vite pour un condamné, chaque seconde, chaque minute compte.

Lui, essayait de vider son esprit, de respirer, de jouer son rôle de Serpentard, sang pur, prétentieux, froid, orgueilleux ; bref de garder ce masque de marbre qu'il s'était façonné au fil de ces six longues années, ce masque qui l'avait protégé des autres et de leur pitié mais aussi privé de leur amitié, de leur compassion, de leur amour…

La solitude avait toujours été sa seule et unique compagne de fortune, une compagne qu'il essayait de grader présente près de lui, pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une jeune brune entrer à son compartiment. Elle resta silencieuse, contemplant ce visage aux traits fins, ce si beau visage, ce visage qui lui paraissait toujours plus blanc, une blancheur intrigante qui ne faisait qu'ajouter une touche de mystère au charme fou du beau blond. Il se retourna, tout à coup, et lui lança un regard où il croyait brillait l'habituelle une lueur de dégoût qu'il réservait à tout ceux qu'il se _devait_ de voir comme inférieurs.

Mais en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui acier du blond, elle vit une toute autre lueur. Elle sortit alors, troublée par cet échange avec le Serpentard. Une larme perla sur son œil droit, une unique larme qu'elle ne put contenir. Elle avait vu dans les yeux du jeune homme ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant…Souffrance, Douleur et Résignation…

-----------------------------------------

**_Voilà, a bientot pour un nouveau chapitre  
Merci d'avance pour les reviews (s'il y en a)  
ET reJoyeux annoch à Zinouninette._  
**


End file.
